My little Bleach: Soul Society is magic
by steiner34
Summary: Ichigo is left with a bad feeling when they enter a gate back to the real world, Rukia ignores him and enters anyway, they are sucked into a vortex leading them into another pony dimension.


The sun alight the whole of the Soul Society, the white tall building casting shadows on the ground, the people of the Rukongai district were lively, out enjoying each others company and shopping in the small markets, but at the center of the Soul Society, the large solid wall surrounding it is know as the Seritei, the Shinigamis were training ready for the exams.

In one barrack, there was barely anything inside apart from a desk and a chair, the inside had shiny wooden floor and was very spacey, there was an opening which was fenced off overlooking the whole of the Sereitei, there were just four Shinigamis in the spacious room, all there were was a desk and chair, sitting at that desk was an old man with a long grey beard tied in a purple ribbon, he had no hair and wore a white robe with a diamond shaped marking on the back with the Japanese symbol for "one" head captain of the 13 court guard squads, Yamamoto and his vice captain, Chojiro who was standing quietly behind him, his light grey hair slicked back, a moustache on his skinny tanned face and piercing amber eyes, dressed in a white Jinbaori and a white long sleeved turtleneck with the usual Shinigami attire; A shihakusho and a white cloth tied around their waist, holding their zampakuto, the wooden vice captain badge strapped around his arm

One of the Shinigami kneeling infront of the head captain stood out with his bright orange spiky hair, a giant sword strapped to his back and the other had short back hair.

"Ichigo" The prevailing captain suddenly said, breaking the silence the orange spiky haired boy raised his head, focusing his brown eyes with a scowl on his face

"You must go to the world of the living to investigate strange activity near your town."

"Ok, I accept." He replied, the trademark scowl of his frozen on his face

"Address me in the correct manner, Kurosaki Ichigo." The head captain raised his voice and Ichigo gulped, this man was scary he gives off such a strong reiatsu.

"The Vice captain of the 13th division, Kuchiki Rukia will escort you, but you must follow her orders, understand?" He continued

"Yes,captain." He mumbled.

The girl with short black hair which was kneeling next to Ichigo pulled her head up upon hearing her name being mentioned, her violet eyes fixed on the captain

"Do you understand too, Kuchiki Rukia?" He asked, turning his head to the girl.

"Yes head captain, sir!" She exclaimed, bowing her head, Ichigo just rolled his eyes at Rukia's formalities as he was not used to being around the Soul Society

"You may go." The captain said flatly.

"Yes sir" They both said in unison, nodding their heads and disappearing in a flash step.

As they approached the gate to the world of the living, Ichigo turned and looked at Rukia whose expression rapidly changed to bewilderment...

"What's wrong?" Ichigo queried, snapping Rukia out of her thoughts

"Uh..well, the gate seems to have some strange reiatsu inside it." She shook her head "I'm surprised the research squad hasn't cordined off the area yet."

"But you heard the old man's orders, he wouldn't have let us go." Ichigo pointed out, Rukia thought to herself, he had a point.

"True, could just be my imagination." Rukia sighed to herself, something didn't feel right.

The huge gates overlooked them, the guards were glaring at the orange haired boy walking next to the vice captain.

"Hello Vice captain, sir, who is this boy?" One of them greeted, pointing at Ichigo

"He's with me..." Rukia started. But Ichigo butted in

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Shinigami." The orange haired boy stated, proudly as Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you may pass." The guard sighed impatiently, he stepped back inline and the guards performed several hand gestures.

"What are they doing?" Ichigo whispered to Rukia.

"Shut up and watch, idiot." She retorted, elbowing Ichigo in the ribs.

Ichigo began to watch, holding his ribs as the guards attempted to open the gates, the wide doors then clunked open, the bright white light emerging.

He gulped and felt his stomach twisting up, thinking at what Rukia had said

'What if it wasn't her imagination?' The thought played through his head

"Ichigo." Rukia called his name, snapping him away from his thoughts "Follow my lead, we're going in."

But Ichigo just froze, a little hesitant of entering the gate, as Rukia went ahead, but she stopped when she realised Ichigo wasn't moving and she grew impatient

"What the hell are you waiting for?" She shouted, screwing up her fists making Ichigo jump.

He just glanced at her, his spiky hair rustling in the cool breeze

"It's about what you mentioned earlier..." He started

"That was my imagination, I don't sense anything now." She interrupted, rather annoyed

"Oh, ok then." Ichigo sighed, rubbing his head he really did not need this right now.

They stepped closer, he could feel his heart thumping in his chest, having doubts he had a strange feeling and his gut instinct was screaming at him to get away, but despite all the hassle, he had to follow orders.

They were greeted by two Hell Butterflies flew out of the white light, ready to lead them safely in as Ichigo was hesitating as he witnessed Rukia entering the light, he took a deep breath and stepped in...

But as they followed the hell butterflies, Ichigo unexpectically felt a gust of wind, he shivered and shrugged it off until he saw that Rukia had stopped in her tracks.

"You felt that too?" Ichigo questioned, looking around for some sort of explanation, he began to get worried when Rukia didn't reply.

"Rukia?" He called in a worried tone

"I'm concentrating." She replied back, Ichigo pondered about what she was doing, but it was best to let her concentrate so he left it.

"Ah, yes there seems to be some sort of distorted reiatsu in here." She mumbled to herself.

"Which means?" Ichigo asked, overhearing her mumbling.

She opened her mouth to explain but all of a sudden there was another strong gust of wind, but this time, it relentlessly tried to suck Ichigo in, but Rukia grabbed his hand, holding her weight.

"Hold on." Rukia exclaimed, thinking of a strategy.

But the wind was picking up and Rukia lost grip of Ichigo's hand and he disappeared without a trace

"ICHIGO!" Rukia called, she struggled with the wind and tried to turn back to warn the others, fighting it, but it was too late, the winds got unbearable and she was thrown into the hole along with Ichigo...


End file.
